Grilling, both with gas and charcoal grills, has became extremely popular. Similarly, the need for useful accessories to aid in grill cooking has also increased. In particular, there is a growing desire for specialized grilling accessories that aid in the proper preparation of various foods, such, as ribs, shishkabobs and the like.
Examples of such food racks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,862 to Weber-Stephen Products LLC. Among other things, that patent discloses a universal rack suitable for cooking ribs. The rack includes a frame and generally vertically upstanding food support elements. The food support elements have free ends which are inserted into holes in the sides of the frame. Food, such as ribs, may then be placed between the food support elements. However, because the food support members have free ends that are inserted into holes in the sides of the frame, they can only be used one way. In addition they may be more difficult to install and clean.
Thus, there remains a need for food rack accessories for a grill that are easy to ship and assemble, provide flexibility for various uses and which are easy to clean.